Sulli
Perfil * Nombre artístico: 설리 / Sulli. * Nombre real:' ''최진리 / Choi Jin Ri. * '''Apodo: Big baby, Dollar smile, Pretty Courtesan. * Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, MC, Bailarina, Modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Yangsan, Gyeongsang del Sur, Corea del Su.r *'Estatura:' 170cm. *'Peso: 5'8kg. *'Tipo de sangre': O. *'Signo:' Aries. *'Signo chino:' Perro. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografía Inicio Sulli nació el 29 de marzo de 1994 en Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province, República de Corea, pero ella pasó su infancia en Busan. Su nombre real es Choi Jin Ri, JinRi significa La verdad en coreano. Sulli es la única hija de su familia, ya que ella tiene 2 hermanos mayores. Su madre la anotó en una escuela de actuación cuando era pequeña. Él primer viaje a Seúl de Sulli fue en el 6.º grado, en el 2005, Sulli actúa profesionalmente como La Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seodong y un poco después realiza un cameo en otro drama de SBS, Love Needs a Miracle. Sulli después decide convertirse en cantante, y sigue su sueño hasta una audición de SM Entertainment, donde ella cantó la canción de S.E.S Chingu (Amigo). Después de su audición se convirtió en una trainee de SM, y en el 2005, en el 5.º grado, se mudó un dormitorio con Taeyeon y Tiffany de Girls' Generation. Ella continuó compartiendo dormitorio hasta el debut de Girls' Generation en el 2007. Educación Sulli asistió a Jungbu Elementary School (중부초등학교) y luego a asistió a Chungdam Middle School (청담중학교). Ella anteriormente estaba asistiendo a Seoul Performing Arts High School con Suzy de Miss A, enfocándose en la actuación. Actuación Sulli se convirtió en una actriz profesional a los 11 años de edad, cuando fue seleccionada para interpretar a la Pequeña Princesa Sunhwa en el drama de SBS The Ballad of Seo-dong. Unos meses después, realizó un cameo en Love Needs a Miracle, otro drama de SBS. En el 2006, realizó una pequeña aparición de apoyo como el amor de JYJ, Micky, en un drama teatral vacacional. Más tarde consiguió un papel menor en Punch Lady y The Flower Girl is Here (2007) y también en BABO (2008). El 26 de abril del 2012, Sulli y el miembro de SHINee, Choi Minho fueron confirmados para realizar los papeles principales en el nuevo drama de SM Entertainment, To The Beautiful You, la versión coreana de Hana Kimi. Él drama estaría dirigido por el director del famoso drama Boys Over Flowers, Jun Ki Sang y estaría al aire el 15 de agosto en SBS. Dramas *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Oh! My Lady (SBS, 2010) cameo *Drama City'' (2007) *Vacation (2006) *Ballad Of Suh Dong (SBS, 2005) Películas *Real (2016) *Fashion King (2014) *The Pirates (2014) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) *(2010) *BA:BO (2008) *Punch Lady (2007) Programas de TV *Running Man Ep: 55-75-129-153-154 *happy together (TV Show) Ep: 183 *Inkigayo (SBS, 2010 como MC) Anuncios *'2013:' SKT LTE *'2013:' Jardin Cafe Real *'2013:' Etude House *'2012:' Good Downloader Campaign *'2011:' Smoothie King *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' LG Electronics Optimus Z *'2012:' Auction BTS (junto a Shin Won Ho de '''Cross Gene') *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x)) *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna,Krystal *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) Reconocimientos *'2013 PaekSang Arts Awards :' Mas Popular - Actriz (TV) (Ganadora) *'2012 SBS Drama Awards :' Premio Nueva Estrella (To the Beautiful You) (Ganadora) *'2012 Mnet 20’s Choice Awards :' Upcoming 20’s (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'F(x) **'Posición:' 4 Vocalista, bailarina, 2 rapera y visual. *'Educación:' **Jungbu Elementary School. **Cheongdam Middle School. **School of Performing Arts Seoul. *'Familia:' Padres, 2 hermanos mayores y uno menor. *'Relación Sentimental:' Choiza de Dynamic Duo. *'Religión:' Protestante. *'Aficiones: '''Bailar. *'Especialidades: Actuar. * '''Idiomas: Coreano * Fanclub: S'''ullians * '''Tipo Ideal: Alguien que sea responsable, cariñoso y maduro. * Hizo su audición en el 2005 en el “SM Casting System Maru Kids Model”. *En el 2006 ella apareció con el papel del amor de infancia de Micky Yoochun(TVXQ ) en el mini-drama “Vacation”. *El 29 de enero del 2010 fue nombrada junto con las otras miembros embajadoras de las fuerzas armadas coreanas. *Tanto Krystal como Luna, dicen que Sulli es la integrante mas bonita de F(x). *Considera a su madre como su ídolo. *Debido a su carácter amistoso se hizo amiga de Heechul de Super Junior durante sus días de aprendiz. *Cuando fue invitada a Idol Army con MBLAQ , se mostró bastante interesada en Mir , a quien le envió un SMS durante el programa diciendo: "Gracias a ti, hoy fue aún más divertido, gracias por ser entusiasta el día de hoy y por reír mucho." *Fue cargada en la espalda de un hombre por primera vez en Idol Army. Se subió a la espalda del líder de MBLAQ, SeungHo. *Sulli es amplia mente conocida en Corea como "Bebe Gigante" por su cara de niña y por ser la miembro más alta de F(x), teniendo una estatura de 170 cm por lo que siempre usa zapatos bajos para no lucir más alta que sus compañeras. *Sulli dijo una vez: "Si yo fuera elegida como tipo ideal. ¡Seria muy feliz!". *Su mejor amiga es Ji Young ex integrante de KARA. *Mide exactamente 169.8 cm. *En una emisión de radio, G-Dragon confesó que Sulli era su tipo de chica ideal. *Ella y Heechul de Super Junior son muy buenos amigos, incluso él siempre dice que la protege como si fuera su propia hermana menor, ya que la considera su hermana. *Adora los dulces. * En el 2012 Sulli junto a Yoona de SNSD estuvieron en la lista de TOP 6 MÁS HERMOSAS DE LA SM ENTERTAIMENT 'siendo las únicas idol en la lista (las demás eran actrices). * Cuando Minho de Shinee grabó la primera escena de beso en To The Beautiful You con Sulli tuvieron que repetir la escenas más de 15 veces porque él lo hacía mal puesto ya que la conocía desde que ellos era jóvenes y estaba muy nervioso, en cambio Sulli se empezaba a sentir cada vez más cómoda. *Es amiga de Tiffany de Girls' Generation y de Sohyun de 4Minute. *Sulli fue la inspiración para la canción "Peach" compuesta por la solista IU. La cantante también ha dicho que Sulli es la más hermosa de todas las celebridades coreanas. * Sulli en el 2013 quedo en el puesto numero 1 en la que tiene los más bellos rasgos faciales de acuerdo a los ciudadanos coreanos que se les pidió al azar. * Sulli junto a Taemin de SHINee ocuparon el primer lugar en la encuesta de "Celebridad con los labios más besables" hecha por la marca coreana de belleza 'AFOX' en el 2013. *Siempre lleva un diario con ella. *No tiene buena vista. *No le gustan las aves y no puede estar cerca de ellas. *Tiene un leve parecido a Jo Bo Ah y a Joy de Red Velvet. También tiene un cierto parecido con Sun Hwa de Secret (Grupo). *Su cumpleaños es el mismo día que el de Irene de Red Velvet. *Le gusta la naturaleza. *De pequeña quería ser Chef. *Sulli dijo que durante sus años de pre-debut Krystal siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola y animándola en todo momento. *Krystal dijo que ella y Sulli sería mejores amigas hasta que fueran viejecitas de 80 años. *En 'Amazing F(x) dijo que su color favorito era el color piel, pero que eso no significaba que fuera pervertida. *Le gustan los helados. *Cree que la mas atractiva de F(x), es Krystal por su “no intencional chic” encanto. *En Amazing F(x) reveló las razones de su hidrofobia. Además intentó bucear y superar su miedo, pero no logró hacerlo. *Le encantan los perfumes, de hecho siempre lleva uno en su bolso. *A veces pierde el hilo de las conversaciones o no sabe que responder. *En Go! F(x) Amber dijo que Sulli y Krystal son como Tom y Jerry, "Siempre se molestan, pero todos saben que se aman secretamente". *Amber siempre cuida mucho de Sulli, dice que es su 'bebé'. *Le gustan los perros. *En el apartamento de Block B, hay una foto de Sulli en una puerta. *Es la tipo ideal de P.O de Block B. Tiene como fondo de pantalla la foto de Sulli. *Song Min Ho cuándo era parte de B.o.M dijo que su chica ideal era Sulli. * Sulli quedo en el puesto NO.3 en los "mejores ídol-actriz de la nueva generación" encuesta hecha por expertos del mundo del entretenimiento en Corea obteniendo 5 votos a su favor. * Heechul confundió el nombre de su esposa en We Got Married y la llamó Sulli. Aseguró que ésto sólo había sucedido porque él y Sulli son grandes amigos y como ambas son lindas y tiernas le es fácil confundir sus nombres. * Ha decidido tomarse un descanso del mundo del entretenimiento desde Julio de 2014. * El 7 de agosto, SM Entertainment '''decidió respetar los deseos de Sulli de dejar F(x) para enfocarse en su carrera de actuación. *El 19 de agosto del 2014 se confirmó que tiene una relación con Choiza, integrante de Dynamic Duo el cual es 14 años mayor que ella. *Actualmente está centrada en su carrera como actriz y modelo. * Internautas descubrieron fotos de Choiza de Dynamic duo y Sulli. Según el dueño del restaurante que se tomó fotos con los artistas niega que estuvieron juntos ese mismo día. * En la conferencia de prensa para la película Fashion King, el director de la película halago a Sulli diciendo lo siguiente: "De lo que conozco hasta este momento, yo he trabajado con las más bellas actrices en Corea como Lee YoungAe y Ye Jin y, ahora, echemos un vistazo a Sulli, es la más hermosa. Sulli es realmente muy hermosa. Me siento honrado de trabajar con uno de las más bellas de Corea .Quiero trabajar con ella en el futuro". * Es importante aclarar que Sulli dejó F(x) pero ella aún pertenece a su empresa SM Entertainment. * Yoona la escogió como una de las 5 bellezas de la SM. * Fue mencionada por Joy de Red velvet en Weekly idol, la cual dijo que ella era un melocotón/durazno. *Hace unos meses en el Instagram de Sulli, habian desaparecido unas fotos que ella publico, en esas eliminaron donde apoyaba a su ex-grupo F(x) a lo cual los fans se enojaron mucho diciendo que ella no apoyaba a F(x), pero Sulli aclaro que habían hackeado su cuenta y que no mal interpretaran. Mas tarde publicaron una foto de ella haciendo una expresión rara hacia su teléfono, Sulli dio la noticia que nuevamente que habían hackeado su cuenta de Instagram y le dijo a sus fans que protejan sus datos personales. *Choiza dice que Sulli rapea para él en el teléfono. *Tiene un gato llamado Dol o también Dory. *'''Choiza de Dynamic Duo mencionó a su novia Sulli mientras discutían problemas en los noviazgos Cuando le preguntaron a Choiza si alguna vez se arrodilló frente a su novia, él contestó: “Hay veces en donde uno necesita ayudar a la otra persona para que se calme. Soy del tipo que usualmente pide perdón. No permito que el problema crezca. Me disculpo por pequeñas cosas y animo el ambiente”. Choiza terminó su comentario bromeando con: “Creo que necesitaré rogarle a mi novia otra vez luego de que este episodio se transmita”. *Va a tener una escena de cama en su próxima película. *En estos ultimas semanas, ha recibido varias criticas de parte de los internautas sobre las fotos que sube a su Instagram. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema *Instagram *Wikipedia Español Galería Sulli.jpg Sulli2.jpg Sulli3.jpg Sulli5.jpg Sulli4.jpg Sulli6.jpg Sulli7.jpg Sulli8.jpg Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:Nacidos en 1994